


Fanvid--Chemicals React

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [37]
Category: Flight 29 Down
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Flight 29 Down fanvid featuring Melissa and Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Chemicals React

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube Account. A video featuring Eric and Melissa from Flight 29 Down, set to "Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ. I really like this pairing, I feel like they have a lot of chemistry, but this is not to insult other pairings like Melissa and Jackson or Eric and Taylor, I just personally love Eric and Melissa together!


End file.
